


Queen of the North

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Claymore Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: All we had was a rumour...a warrior fell in love with an Awakened Being and dissapeared.Hysteria, the Organization's Number 1 has left the Organization to start anew with her beloved Isley.  However the more time she spends with him the more lies she uncovers from the Organization.Canon AU





	Queen of the North

# I

_ Within the ranks of the Organization there is an old story, a rumour.  It speaks of a warrior that fell in love with an awakened being. The warrior in question was once the Number One of the Organization; one of the most powerful of the Number Ones to have ever existed in the era of warriors.  The story said that she had been hiding in the North with the Silver Eyed King Isley and that she ended up becoming the Queen of the Northern Lands of Alphonse, though not much else is known aside from the fact it is a well known rumour and the warrior herself  is said to have faded into the snows of Alphonse without a trace… _

 

The woman ran a hand through her long white blond hair and sighed.  Silver eyes glanced around the house which was more like a shack which suited her for the time being even if it wasn't what she wanted at this point in time.  There was a roaring fire warming her as the blizzard ripped through the landscape and she allowed herself a moment to enjoy the wicked weather. She was alone for now since the man she was waiting on to return was out hunting as he normally did for both himself and her, he would bring news of his search to her when he found a suitable place for them to live, this shack a temporary home to keep the cold away before they found a new one as she'd need a place of safety to hide and recoup her strength before they travelled again or found their new home whichever came first for them.

 

He had for the most part a calm disposition, rarely angered by anything.  She sighed as she listened to the wind blowing through the trees. It was amusing to think that right now humans would be frightened by the noise that was going on outside.  However Hysteria wasn’t the least bit concerned by what was going on. She could travel through such weather if she had too and from what the man had told her, he was scouting for a good place to raise their as yet unborn child, Hysteria rubbed the growing bump absently.  He had been as shocked as her when the child had been first felt by both of them, barely a month ago now and  _ she _ kept growing in strength as the days continued.  Hysteria had been wondering why she needed to eat more frequently and now she knew...it was because she was pregnant.  The other thing to note was that she didn’t seem close enough to have the baby. They had therefore been very close to some trouble.  They were not sure what to do or indeed how to care for the unborn child thus had been working on a plan for that and what to do when the child was born.

 

She turned in time to see the door open and a man with black hair arrive, “Oh, Rigaldo, what a pleasant surprise.” She said looking at the man who had been defeated by the father of her child a long time ago,

“Hysteria.” He inclined his head, “I thought Isley was here.”

“No, not for a while yet.” She said, “He’s been looking for something.” She said with a small wave of her hands,

“I see.” He said frowning, “You look...like you're  glowing.” Rigaldo said at last and Hysteria smiled softly,

“Well having a baby tends to do that to a woman.” She said with a sigh,

“Right…” Rigaldo said, then he threw a log on the fire.  “So where are we going to raise her?” Rigaldo said looking at Hysteria with a calm expression, the fact he'd said ‘we’ implied he intended to help raise the unborn child as well.  She smiled, at least the unborn girl would have an uncle to help care for her,

“We’re not sure yet, but hopefully somewhere the Organization won’t be able to come to.” She said, the implication clear and Rigaldo nodded,

“Yes well, the boys and I’ll be more than happy to help how we can.” He offered, and Hysteria smiled.  She knew what he was like...and she felt the unborn girl move inside her womb again,

“Duly noted and appreciated.” Hysteria said.  She could scarcely believe that the awakened ones could be so...human in a way.  When she met Isley it was when he saved her life. She was indebted to the Abyssal and had over time grown to be in a relationship with him as she'd always kept an open mind and had of course gradually come to accept their way of life.  It helped that they found an alternative diet that didn't require them to eat humans and as such weren't truly a danger to the humans.

 

That her body was swelling with Isley’s child was proof enough that the Organization was wrong about them.  Wrong about the warrior’s ability to be with child, wrong about how sex felt like and most certainly wrong about awakened beings.  If they had an alternative food source like Isley, awakened beings were actually quite peaceful. The longer Hysteria had spent with Isley the more he opened her eyes to the lies she'd been told by the Organization and the sadder she became for her sisters.  She was worried about the other warriors and of course with everything going on she knew that the Organization would eventually come for her. It was just a matter of time really.

 

She therefore had to prepare as best she could.  Though to be fair she had help from both Isley and the other awakened beings who called the North home.  Those born in Alphonse, awakened in Alphonse, or who had joined Isley’s faction all came to assist in Isley’s unique lifestyle.  They were willing to try it and while some left, others stayed. Hysteria had come to know some of them quite well and she hoped that they would be able to help when the time came.  She also hoped she might be able to turn some warriors around.

 

So while Hysteria brewed some tea, Rigaldo spoke about the comings and goings of various awakened ones.  It did pass the time and when the door finally opened again she was glad to see the man who stepped through it.  “Come now, we all know what Riful would say to that.” Isley said calmly, “She’s a wily one for certain. Also she thus far hasn't made any moves as yet, but I get the feeling she will soon.”

“Welcome home love.” Hysteria smiled, “I take it the trip was a worthwhile one?”

“Quite.” He smiled, “I have found us a nice place, it’s remote but it can service our needs quite well.  And everyone else will be able to stay with us.” He smiled,

“How amusing.  So when do we leave?” She asked curiously,

“As soon as this blizzard lets up.” Isley informed her, “We do not want to push things too much for the baby’s sake.”

“Of course darling.” Hysteria smiled, then caught his hand to place it where their baby was kicking inside her womb.  Isley smiled and for a moment it was like the most human scene in the world. Rigaldo spoke,

“ _ They _ sent a few weaklings to poke around here.” He said, “I had our yoma deal with them.”

“So the Organization are growing bolder and restless.” Isley mused, “Not good news, we must leave here as soon as we can, we’ll need to leave a false trail.”

“I can get some horses.” Rigaldo offered, “They’ll ease the travelling.”

“We may just have to.” Isley said at last.  “Very well, we should gather the supplies to move to our new home.” Isley said, “Three days ort to do it.”

“Of course.” Rigaldo bowed, “We’ll do what we can in the meantime to keep them both safe.” he truly was an overprotective uncle.  In a way Hysteria was glad. She would hate the thought of something happening to either of them however and found herself worrying when it came to the Organization's antics and her lover.  She knew that their life was on borrowed time and she hated it. There was little that could be done. She would just have to enjoy it while she could.

 

The trip was a long one, the area they were going, remote.  Hysteria placed a hand on her swollen belly as she lay in the wagon, hidden from view.  They did not want to risk the humans seeing the silver eyed woman lest she be tracked by the Organization’s spies.  She was safe for now and the child would be as well. She envied Isley’s lack of need to conceal his face, though most of the humans didn’t know who he was, they saw him as a normal man.  Rigaldo too, was very lucky not to have to hide. Hysteria heard them talking softly and she sighed as the baby kicked inside her again. She sensed Rigaldo move and she frowned. He was quick to come into the wagon,

“Here,” He said holding out a yoki suppressant, “Looks like the Organzation’s sent some warriors though, you'll need these incase they inspect the wagon.  Of course they won't be able to tell you're a warrior so we'll have that on ‘em.”

She nodded wordlessly and swallowed the pill wincing at its bitter taste, “Thank you.” she said softly closing her eyes as Rigaldo put the furs over her to help keep her warm,

“You're welcome.” He said and he stayed by her side as the wagon pulled to a stop.  His almost silvery eyes watching her as he would his own mate. Funny how Rigaldo had come to care for this warrior.  She was Isley’s woman and treated Rigaldo like a brother and he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it. So he made up his mind.  He would say the former warrior  _ was _ his sister.  He would do that much.

 

It was a regular day in Dabi, the people were told that the men in  black were going to conduct checks for something or other and there was a couple of silver eyed witches standing at the sides of the men.  The witches stood stiff and straight, silver eyes staring forward silent and still. One of them spoke, “I am not detecting any yoki in the area.”

“Are you sure Galetea?” One of the men asked,

“Yes.” the witch replied, “There is no yoki present.”

The man waved the wagon on and the witch suddenly shuddered and it wasn't from cold.  She was starting at the next wagon that was travelling through, the girl suddenly heard the sounds of collapsing bodies and she barely turned to see what her handler wanted when blackness greeted her…

 

Rigaldo let out a low chuckle.  The warriors were too easily taken out, and as such they were free to go on their way.  The other humans didn't bother to stop Isley’s wagon and as such they got through the town without any issue.  Hysteria had fallen asleep as they left the town. Rigaldo had managed to grab a few more of the yoki suppressants that would help disguise Hysteria and he sat alongside Isley, “So how much further do we need to go?” he asked calmly, “Where is this place you've found for us?”

“A bit further, it's an old palace of a kind, which means we could rebuild it…”

“Are you planning on turning it into a home base?” Rigaldo asked,

“It has plenty of room for everyone, is clear from the humans and has some natural fortifications we can make use of should the Organization dare to make a move on us.”

“Sounds nice.” Rigaldo said, “So the others are there?”

“Yes and they've been quite busy helping to fix the place up.  I must admit learning how to repair things has been a boon of sorts.”

“I suppose the others have been working on it then?”

“Well it's not fully complete but it is enough for now.  She'll be able to give birth without being discovered.”

“Yeah...I still can't believe it.” Rigaldo said at last, “I mean, you and her?  I get that she was attracted to you, but to be havin’ a baby? What's the kid going to be like?  One of us or like her?” Rigaldo wondered

“We're not sure.  Hysteria has thus far been craving human food, so perhaps more like her?” Isley speculated, “And by what I can sense...the yoki is too difficult to get an accurate read just yet, though it has been growing.”

“Ya think Raul could have a go reading it?” Rigaldo asked,

“We'll cross that bridge when we come to it.” Isley said, “God what I wouldn't give to see this child face to face.”

“A few of the guys are curious too.  Diya think the rest of us are able to sense it, er her…?”

“I don't know.” Isley said honestly, “It would be worth trying to see how it works.”

 

Hysteria was moved into the new place and she quite liked it.  She found the living space to be comfortable and that the awakened ones had thoughtfully stockpiled food for her was a good thing.  She was grateful for their consideration. She noticed the place was stocked enough that she could stay a while yet. She could see a courtyard and watched the snow start to fall.  It was a good place to raise a child. Depending on what she'd be like...

 

When Isley came in to see her Hysteria was laying down since their unborn daughter was moving inside of her to the point of her not being able to really do that much.  They had been in their new home for a good week now and while Hysteria had been enjoying it she was a bit lost in thought for most of that time. Of course she found having more awakened beings did help things a bit but she still worried...and that worry was about the other warriors.  There was no telling how long their little peace would last.


End file.
